


Super Unnatural

by Rose1724



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose1724/pseuds/Rose1724
Summary: Sam ends up pissing off a witch, who takes revenge by messing with his manhood. Dean and Sam have to do the unthinkable to be able to revert him to his original state.





	Super Unnatural

**Author's Note:**

> I created this monster a long time ago, so I figured I should just post it. I reread it the today and was surprised that I had wrote this. I'm not a fan of wincest. But I wrote it, so I might as well post it … right? Here goes.

Dean’s POV

“What the fuck?!” I jolted awake to hear my brother scream out. 

“What’s wrong?” I sat up quickly, gun in hand, and looked over at my brother, who was panting and sweating, gripping the blankets to his chest. 

“My dick is gone!” He yelled looking at me with wild eyes. 

“...What…?” I looked at him and he was looking under the sheets. “What the hell? Are you serious?” I jumped out of my bed to hop onto his. “Let me see.”

“What the - NO! Leave me alone.” He screamed.

“What’s the big deal?”

“I have something else!” He yelled, the look on his face telling me he was completely serious. “I have a vagina.”

I laughed. 

“Dude, it’s not funny, what if I’m stuck like this.” He whined in that way that was completely Sammy.

“Okay, okay.We’ll figure something out.” I chuckled as I got up. “I’m gonna call Bobby.” I decided heading to my phone.

“Fine.” He muttered. 

Before I got to my phone, an idea popped into my head. “Bro, do you have boobs?” I turned around just in time to dodge a pillow flying at my face. “Okay, okay, I’m calling.”

“Hello,” I heard Bobby’s gruff voice on the other end of the phone.

“Bobby, you’ll never guess what just happened to Sam.” I managed to say without much laughter.

“I’m guessing it has something to do with why you sound so damn happy. And why you’re calling me so fucking early.”

“Sorry, Bobby, it’s a -” I chuckled again. “A crisis.”

“What is it, boy?” He demanded.

“Sam’s … um, his penis is gone.”

“Gone?”

“Well, more like replaced… with a vagina.” I managed to say that without laughing, but only because saying penis and vagina while talking to Bobby was a little strange.

“Shit… What are you guys hunting?”

“Fucking witch.” I grunted.

“Witch’s are nasty.” Bobby didn’t sound happy. “You’ll need to go talk to her, otherwise he may be stuck like that forever. Do everything you can unless you want a sister.” He hung up.

“Okay, let’s go.” I turned to Sam who was still under the blankets. 

“Can’t you just go…?” He asked, not looking me in eyes. 

“No, now.”

“You just want to see my tits.” He grumbled. 

“You’re a genius.” He groaned and threw the covers away. He stood and stormed over to his suitcase. “Dude, you’ve got the full-bodied figure.” He flipped me off. Is it bad to be thinking that my brother … sister … is hot? He grabs clean clothes and stomped over to the bathroom. I changed while he was in there.

He came out, grumbling, “My clothes don’t fit.” He was right. His shirt hung off one shoulder, exposing some cleavage, and his pants were being held on with a belt, but were still very low on his waist. I felt my dick harden. “Dean, if you have a hard-on, I swear I will punch you.” Sam warned.

“Of course I don’t have a fucking hard-on.” I was trying my best to will it away. “Let’s go. The witch was that strange gothic chick, right?” I couldn’t think straight.  
“Yeah. That’s who we figured it was. Now I have no doubt. I piss her off and this happens. But we didn’t know where she was hiding out.”

“It just dawned on me where she might be.” I strode for the door grabbing my coat off the chair. 

\-----

“Every town has a gothic, drug-y type hideout.” I said. Sam looked up to the abandoned building.

“If she is with the druggies, this is the place to look.” Sam got from the car loaded with the usual knives and guns. I followed, trying hard not to stare at Sam’s ass. 

We entered the building and immediately heard voices from a room on the left. We pushed open the door to see a crowd of young people high and drunk. Sam tapped my shoulder and I looked down at him. Down? Sam shrunk! He was now shorter than me. It filled me with a joy I could not explain. I haven’t been taller than Sammy in years. “Dude, you know you’re shorter than me now, right?”

“Yes, it happened in the car. And my hair is longer.” And indeed it was even longer, as if it wasn’t long enough already. “Anyway, the girl is over there.” He pointed to a dark corner. 

We strode over to the witch, who was reading a book, beside her a cheap bottle of alcohol. “Oh, it’s you two.” She commented, with a swig from the bottle. 

“Yes, it’s us. And we want to know what you did to me!” Sam exclaimed. Sam put a hand on his hip … just like a typical angry woman. I forced my smile back, but the witch, whose name was Gwen, didn’t bother. 

“I see you are coming into it quite nicely.” She pointed it out. 

Sam checked himself and put his hand down quickly, embarrassed. 

“How do we fix him, well … her?” I got right to the point, ignoring the glare I was getting from my brother from calling him a her. 

“Well, usually I would tell you to fuck off because you insulted and pissed me off. But…” She drew out the but, savoring her moment, “Since, I’m in a good mood today, I’ll be nice.”

“So what do we do?” Sam asked, getting impatient.

“So glad that you asked. You do each other.” She hid a smile behind her hand.

“What?!” We yelled in unison, giving each other a look.

“Oh and you have until midnight, or he stays a she.” She laughed deliriously before literally disappearing.

 

\----

We got back to the room and gave Bobby a call. “Hey Bobby, it’s Dean. We’ve got a problem.” I said looking over at Sam.

“Is Sam stuck like that.”

“Not … exactly.”

“Well…?” Bobby prodded.

“The witch said the only way to fix Sam is for us to have sex.”

“Oh fuck. Really?” 

I grunted affirmatively 

“Well, you got to do it.”

“What?! Why?” Why is he telling us to go through with this, with … incest?

“Sam will get killed. He can’t stop hunting, and he’s not used to this new body, it will get him killed. Plus, I doubt he’ll want to stay a girl.”

“So what I’m hearing, coming from your mouth, is that I should have sex with my brother.” I said dumbstruck.

“No, I’m saying you should have sex with your sister to turn her back to a him.”

“Fine, Bobby. Bye.” I hung up without waiting for his reply.

“So, we’re having sex?” Sam asked. It was now that I noticed how … girly his voice sounded, her voice? This is just getting weirder and weirder. 

“Bobby thinks we should because you’re not used to this body and it could get you killed.”

“Ya but-” My phone rang cutting him off. 

“Don’t you hang up on me boy!” Bobby yelled, causing me to pull the phone away from my ear. “ I have one other idea, but it’s not much better.”

“Bobby, I’m going to put you on speaker, so Sam can hear… Ok, all set.”

“Well, the witch didn’t specify what kind of sex so maybe you don’t have to go all the way, if you know what I mean.”

“Good thinking Bobby, that’ll beat our other option.” Sam said.

“Oh and boys. Just in case, use a condom.” And with that he hung up the phone. 

\------

Sam’s POV

“Dean, I’m gonna take a shower first, k?” I asked, heading towards the bathroom already. 

“Yeah, I’ll take one after you.”

I hopped into the bathroom and stripped quickly. I stood in front of the mirror, admiring my chest. The chill in the bathroom was making my nipples harden. I was almost afraid to touch them. I looked down and was startled all over again at my missing appendage. I turned away from the mirror and got into the shower, quickly washing up, careful around my new body parts. 

I jumped out and grabbed a towel, glad the mirror was fogged up. I dried my hair and body quickly, brushing my teeth and hair before exiting the bathroom only in my towel. “What time is it?”

“Almost noon. So, if you wanted to wait…?” He asked, and I could feel his gaze on me.

“No.” Was all I said in response.

When Dean was in the bathroom, I shed the towel and slid under the sheets. The soft fabric against my skin made me shiver, sending little shockwaves down between my thighs. I lay down on my back, closing my eyes as my sensitive nipples rubbed against the fabric. I fell asleep rather quickly to the sound of the water pounding in the bathroom.

\----

I moaned, awake now, as I felt an amazing pleasure at the apex of my thighs. My eyes shot open and I saw Dean looking up at me from between my legs, the blankets thrown to the side. 

He licked up the entire length of my new vagina. I closed my eyes, surprised at the pleasure it caused me. “You taste … really good.” He moaned slightly, sending vibrations throughout my body. I know that this is my brother, but, Lord. 

He sucked on my … clit then licked the whole length, keeping up a sort of pattern, until I was panting and moaning and grabbing onto his hair. I felt my orgasm growing. Dean must have known this because he easily inserted a finger inside me. I groaned as my hip jerked upwards. “You can do it, Sammy. Cum for me.” Dean started to move his finger slowly inside and out of my vagina. I lost it. I screamed out, gripping anything I could reach. His hair, the sheets. 

I moaned as I came down from the high. He climbed up and collapsed beside me. When I had enough energy, I lifted my head and checked to see if I my dick back. “Dean,” I groaned for a different reason. “I still have a vagina.”

“Shit, well I guess we’re going all the way.” Dean rolled onto his side, facing me. 

“Yup,” I turned to him and a moment later his surprisingly soft lips were on mine, his hands on my hips, pulling me closer and closer. He grabbed me tightly all of a second and turned so I was lying on top of him. I gasped into his mouth at the sudden movement. He kissed me deeply but I pulled away, to move so I was straddling my brother. I leaned back down into the deep kisses, secretly enjoying the feeling of my naked thighs around his waist. 

But then he flipped us again, so he was on top. But he didn’t return to my lips. He attached his mouth to my right nipple, sucking hard. I arched my back, pushing my breast further into his mouth. He lightly bit my nipple, slightly pulling before letting go and repeating the action with my other nipple. I gripped his shoulders and when he pulled away from my breasts I pulled his mouth back to mine. “Dean.” I groaned, “Just get on with it.” I pleaded.

He situated himself into the right position between my legs. He reached between us and grabbed his length, sliding a condom onto it. I took note that he was large, almost as large as mine, when I had it, if not the same size as mine. I got a feeling in my stomach, was this fear? Was this what girls felt when I presented them with my length. 

He lined himself up with my entrance. I closed my eyes, wondering if this was going to hurt. He pushed forward. I gasped in fear, but it dissolved into a moan. It felt so good, being filled completely. “Oh, good, you weren’t a virgin.” Dean moved slowly, keeping pace. I tried moving with him, but it was obvious that he was the one in control. “Sam…” Dean groaned, burying his face into my neck. I clawed his back, most likely leaving marks. I moaned loudly when he sucked my neck. Most likely leaving a hickey, I thought to myself. I fisted my hands in his hair, holding him close. It wasn’t long before he roughly grabbed my hips and flipped us over, so I was straddling his hips once again. His dick felt like it went even deeper than before, and I let out a small cry. “Move.” Dean commanded. I put my hands on his rock hard chest for balance and started rolling my hips up and down. With his hands still on my hips, he helped in lifted me up and down, keeping the pace fast and hard.  
“Oh god, Dean.” I moaned closing my eyes again. I could feel another orgasm coming. Dean stopped. “What the hell?” I groaned in protest pulled out of me and slid me off of him, getting of the bed. I’m pretty sure he wasn’t finished yet, so why is he stopping? I missed the feeling of being filled. 

“Get on your hands and knees and scoot to the edge of the bed.” I did as I was told, quickly. Dean stood next to the bed, grabbed my hips and thrust. We groaned at the same time. It felt so freaking good. God.

He didn’t waste any time in going slow, just started pounding into me as fast as he could. He kept hitting this wonderful spot inside of me. I could feel my orgasm growing again. But something was missing. “Dean, I’m close,” I warned. And still pounding at breakneck speed into my wet pussy, he wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed my clit, the special little bundle of nerves. I screamed coming undone, Dean following soon after. We collapsed onto the bed, Dean on top of me. Well, until we heard a laugh from within the room. He sprung off of me and we both turned and saw the witch, Gwen, from before.

“Damn, I didn’t think you guys were actually going to go through with it, being the macho men that you are. But that was freaking hot.” She pushed her black hair behind one ear, tilting her head and giggled. “I was going to turn you back anyway. I really only wanted to show you how being a woman felt, but that was good too. Did you guys enjoy yourselves?”

“We didn’t need to do that!?”

“Nope.” She giggled again. She snapped her fingers and a weight descended upon my pelvis. 

“My dick is back!” I exclaimed. Dean immediately lunged at her, knife in hand, but she disappeared. Dean came up short and looked back at me. We were silent for a little while. Dean’s phone ringing interrupted the silence. 

Bobby’s voice rang out. “Hey guys, hope you haven’t done anything too drastic yet. I found a simple spell to turn Sam back to a man.” 

"Fuck me." I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air. 

"I already did that." Dean smirked, and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. I do know that the plot is no good and that witches do not act/do things like this in the actual supernatural universe. Also, how's the spacing. I also seem to have trouble bringing it over from google docs, so if there's a problem or if you have any suggets, please comment.


End file.
